


话长话短

by apple_amy



Category: Heroes of the Storm
Genre: ALL凯 - Freeform, Arthas Menethil - Freeform, Diablos - Freeform, Greymane, Illidan Stormrage - Freeform, Keal'thas Sunstrider, M/M, Raynor - Freeform, Tychus - Freeform, Tyrael - Freeform, all/Keal'thas, chromie - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy





	话长话短

如果说有什么令凯尔萨斯比较苦恼的事情，就是进入时空枢纽后，经常被人询问：“你觉得谁比较长谁比较短。”稍微一个没有应付好，后面就别提了。

“听说我的副官经常被拉去狂欢派对。”这个低沉中略带有恼怒的声音，一定是伊利丹。  
“只不过是过去聊聊天气之类的闲话。”太阳王的态度不卑不亢，“主人似乎很担心我？……唔！”  
猝不及防的凯尔萨斯被伸进裤子的手吓了一跳，随即感觉到那根粗糙的手指直接插进了后穴，“这里似乎有些湿漉漉的。”  
“那是因为主人的爱怜。”太阳王故意夹住手指，“我们可以谈谈时空枢纽的天气吗？”

“主人的技巧还是那么棒！”太阳王提起了裤子，用最美丽的词汇赞扬着恶魔猎手。  
“说得真是动听。”伊利丹隔着裤子捏了捏太阳王的屁股，“在这里等我，马上就回来。”  
“听凭您的吩咐。”凯尔萨斯微微躬身。  
恶魔猎手离开之后，凯尔萨斯自然也走了——那个瞎子简直太没有技巧了，除了猴急的上他，完全不知道撩拨他的情欲，被自己夹射了还没有让自己硬起来，还在原地等他就是傻了。

召唤出魔法飞毯，太阳王向伊利丹离去的相反方向而去。然后他就撞上了一个健壮的身躯。  
“吉米，精灵来了。”一把搂住了凯尔萨斯，泰凯斯满脸笑容，“你不是要比长短吗？精灵最有体会了！”  
凯尔萨斯愣了一秒，然后手指就夹住了泰凯斯裸露的乳头：“吉姆·雷诺？泰凯斯的尺寸确实不错，你不想跟他比比吗？”  
雷诺吃惊地看着凯尔萨斯，却见太阳王走到自己面前，一边用手指解开他的裤子，一边用屁股蹭着身后泰凯斯的腿间，而泰凯斯也调笑着拧了一把太阳王的屁股。  
“有什么可害羞的？”凯尔萨斯将手指伸进了雷诺的裤子，一副惊喜的模样，“尺寸还蛮不错嘛……”  
“比我的尺寸呢？”泰凯斯已经把太阳王的裤子褪到了大腿处，粗大的指节挤进了后穴，滑腻的精液涌了出来，“妖精，刚才被谁上了？”  
“泰凯斯！”凯尔萨斯的声音里含着不悦，“你应该知道，这不是你应该打听的事情！”  
“好吧好吧，反正你这个妖精喜欢榨干对方。”泰凯斯继续开拓着穴口，“吉米，你不想尝尝精灵的味道吗？”  
“这……”雷诺有些犹豫，却被凯尔萨斯抓住了腿间：“这么好的尺寸，不要浪费了。”抖掉了腿上的一条裤腿，直接盘在了雷诺的腰间，双手插过他的腋下，攀在他的肩头，用被泰凯斯开拓过的穴口蹭处着半软的勃起，“不想来试试吗？”  
雷诺只觉得气血上涌，一只手拖住了精灵的屁股，一只手撸动自己的勃起，完全挺立后，就插进了饥渴的穴口里。  
看到雷诺完全沉浸在精灵的身体里，泰凯斯悄悄地将裤子解开，掰开了雷诺的臀缝，亲吻了起来。被精灵夹得很爽的雷诺完全没有意识到好友已经开拓自己的后穴，直到体内的敏感区域被按摩，他才转头看向泰凯斯。  
“小吉米，不要害怕。”泰凯斯吻了吻雷诺的后颈，就将挺立的阴茎挤了进去。  
“唔……”突如其来的疼痛，让雷诺放慢了对精灵的动作，让凯尔萨斯的眉头微皱，随即扭动屁股，让体内的阴茎碾压起敏感区域。  
前后的夹击，让雷诺瞬间失神，他从来没有体验过这种方式，很快就被二人弄得缴械投降。

三人躺在地上喘着粗气，互相看着对方的样子，泰凯斯才要说什么，却见精灵身后出现了两个人影。  
熟悉的身体接触让凯尔萨斯意识到了什么，他想站起来，却被一具冰冷的躯体抱住，低沉的声音在他耳边呢喃着：“凯尔，伊利丹说你很鄙视我的能力，所以跟我们一起来玩玩吧。”  
太阳王笑了起来：“阿尔萨斯，你难道不知道你有多逊吗？”  
巫妖王一怔，没有防备凯尔萨斯就把他推倒在地上，解开了他的腰带，连手套都没有除去，就握住腿间苍白的阴茎，仅仅是揉搓几下后，阿尔萨斯就无法抑制的勃起了。  
“让我来好好教教你技巧。”凯尔萨斯掰开自己的臀肉，直接坐了上去，“尺寸都很不错，可惜技巧真是差。”  
巫妖王眯起了眼睛，他漫不经心地说：“凯尔，你似乎是忘了你的那个主人。”  
“什么意思？”凯尔萨斯正在上下吞吐着，让体内的阴茎可以充分地摩擦他敏感区域。  
“就是准备我们一起干你，副官。”伊利丹的声音在太阳王的身后响了起来，接着他腰就被掐住：“这个不知道满足的地方，想必容纳两个家伙也没有问题。”  
“主人，您不能这么对待我。”凯尔萨斯有些慌乱地说，他还从来没有被两个人一起干过，想到阿尔萨斯与伊利丹的阴茎同时出入他的体内，他就有一种兴奋感，尽管嘴上拒绝，但是微微翘起的屁股已经出卖了他真正的心思。  
“其他他已经很饥渴了。”阿尔萨斯感到太阳王挤压他的穴口微微退出了几分，进一步蛊惑着，“他渴望被你干呢，伊利丹。那个淫荡的屁股都撅起来了。”  
“你在胡说八道！”凯尔萨斯的脸色涨红地反驳着，“分明是你的能力太过于欠缺，才准备让主人如此对我！”   
“小凯尔，你的言不由衷，我可是深有体会。”伊利丹伸出手指慢慢地挤进了吞入阴茎的穴口，“放松，你会尝到被两个人同时干的……深刻体验。”  
“不！”太阳王慌乱地趴在巫妖王的身上，却被阿尔萨斯趁机撕开了衬衫，露出了粉嫩的乳尖。乳尖被冰凉的手指捏住，不过是揉搓了几下，就让身体紧绷的凯尔萨斯呻吟了起来。  
阿尔萨斯一手揉搓着他的乳尖，一手抓住他的阴茎套弄着，让凯尔萨斯无暇顾及被探进的手指，直到另一根阴茎挤进来，两根阴茎在他的体内相互摩擦与进出的时候，太阳王已经恍然了。  
“真是淫荡啊，凯尔。”巫妖王对几乎趴在他身上的太阳王小声说着，“原来你喜欢两个人同时干你？你那根阴茎已经流水了，以前我怎么没有注意到呢？”  
“作为副官，你应该向主人汇报你的情况。”伊利丹也低声地说，“以前我真是太照顾你了，下次我用恶魔形态好好干你。”  
“不！”听到伊利丹与阿尔萨斯的话，凯尔萨斯升起了一种恐惧感，自从来到时空枢纽，他再也不是只被伊利丹与阿尔萨斯玩弄身体，而是尝到了与其他人做爱的乐趣，如果让他回到从前那样，他会觉得了无生趣。  
“主人……”凯尔萨斯呻吟着，“青涩的身体您并不喜欢，所以我需要更多的伙伴来提高技巧，比如阿尔萨斯这种比我更生涩……啊！”被太阳王指摘自己生涩的巫妖王，狠狠地掐了一下凯尔萨斯的乳尖，打断了他的话语。  
“他只不过为他的淫荡增加借口。”阿尔萨斯捏住了太阳王的下巴，“这张漂亮而无辜的脸，骗过了多少人？”  
勾起伊利丹不太好的记忆之后，凯尔萨斯被巫妖王跟恶魔猎手的动作弄得浑身瘫软，一直没有射过的阴茎吐露出了不少液体，也使他软软的趴在了地上，后穴正在不断地流淌出精液。  
拍了拍太阳王的屁股，巫妖王蹲在凯尔萨斯面前，用只有两人才能听到的音量说：“凯尔，这么淫荡的你，怎么可能会被二个人就满足了，我已经通知了很多人，谁知道下一个来干你的是谁，别精尽人亡了。”

“谁能这么对待你，精灵。”一个金光闪闪的身影来到了凯尔萨斯的面前，慢慢蹲了下去，“你还好吗？要不要先把衣服……”环视了一下四周，发现零碎散落的衣服碎片，“我去取件披风……迪亚波罗！”  
“没想到高阶天堂的正义大天使有如此爱好。”迪亚波罗看了看趴在地上的精灵，“这个精灵有什么魅力，可以让大天使……拒绝我很多次？”

凯尔萨斯保持了缄默，他这会儿正在思考阿尔萨斯临走时说的话，看起来他是真的找了一群人干自己了。感觉身体转了个圈重重地落在了地上，太阳王看到了迪亚波罗那双喷火的眼睛。  
“迪亚波罗，你这是在迁怒！”正义大天使拔剑就刺，同时一道温暖的金色光束包裹了凯尔萨斯身体。  
“泰瑞尔！”毁灭的火焰骤然而出，接着高阶天使就被冲到了墙角，被迪亚波罗抱在了怀里，“你喜欢精灵而不喜欢恶魔，但我偏偏就要你喜欢我，作为多年的老对手，你要是不乖乖的，我就把那个精灵干死。”  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯发出了小声的呻吟，他本来打算离开这个地方，没想到被迪亚波罗用尾巴卷住了脚踝拉过来，尾巴上的尖刺不断地摩挲着他脚心，一股又酥又麻的感觉让他有些激动，双腿不由得并紧摩擦起来。松开脚踝，那条尾巴径直探向腿间，耸立的尖刺也不断地刺激着他。  
看到精灵被一条尾巴玩得身体酥软，泰瑞尔的心往下一沉，他有心将宝剑插在身后，却又无法坐视精灵被恶魔玷污，况且刚才看到精灵下身全是精液的时候，他就以为精灵是被强暴了，而现在迪亚波罗玩弄精灵的样子，让泰瑞尔更加无法丢弃精灵。  
“你把精灵放开。”权衡之后，正义心发作的泰瑞尔放弃了逃脱的机会，把宝剑扔到了一边，只让恶魔将精灵放了。  
“那就张开你的双腿接受我吧，泰瑞尔。”迪亚波罗看到泰瑞尔放弃了逃跑的机会，以自己换取精灵的自由，自然也就顺从了他的意思，不大一会儿，泰瑞尔就被陌生的情欲冲昏了头脑，呻吟声从他的口中溢了出来，而之前被迪亚波罗玩弄身体的凯尔萨斯，却在欲求不满的时候，被松开了身体。  
闪烁着邪恶能量的眼睛，凯尔萨斯死死地看着泰瑞将手臂交叠在迪亚波罗的后颈上，双腿盘住了恶魔的腰间，他的身体靠着墙壁，随着恶魔的动作起伏不停。

“你似乎有些欲求不满啊，凯尔萨斯。”熟悉的抚摸让太阳王回头，发现格雷迈恩正在似笑非笑地看着他。  
“阿尔萨斯通知你过来的？”凯尔萨斯背对着狼人伏下了身体，撅起了屁股，双手扒开了臀缝，“不要装作彬彬有礼的样子，你的尺寸与技巧是我最满意的。”  
“那我就不客气了。”格雷迈恩解开了裤子，将发硬的阴茎塞了进去。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯呻吟了一声，用双臂支撑起身体，回头扬起了一个笑容，“用狼形态，刚刚被两个人同时干过，不是狼形态恐怕满足不了我。”  
“这么幼嫩的肌肤，真怕狼形态伤了你。”格雷迈恩怜惜地用手指划过脊柱，“不过你的要求，我会尽量满足的。”

尖利的爪子抓住了太阳王的肩头，将他死死地按在地上；体内人类的阴茎也蜕化成了狼的阴茎，比之前粗了整整一大圈的阴茎将凯尔萨斯的穴口瞬间填满，饱涨的感觉让太阳王尖叫了一声，随即被狼人干得说不出话来，只是随着狼人的动作小声地抽泣着。

被迪亚波罗干射了两回的泰瑞尔听到了小声的抽泣，他无意识地转头看向声音来源，却看到恶魔答应放走的精灵就在不远处，被一只狼按在地上。  
“我果然不应该相信恶魔。”泰瑞尔扶着腰准备站起来，却被迪亚波罗再次搂在怀里。  
“泰瑞尔。”迪亚波罗的尾巴顺着臀缝钻了进去，让正义大天使瞬间绷紧了身体，“天使的能力不仅仅如此吧？让我多干你几回……”  
“恶魔就是恶魔！”泰瑞尔使劲挣脱迪亚波罗的怀抱，却突然因为恶魔的松手而坐在地上，接着就被恶魔的尾巴卷起了一条腿，迪亚波罗就着刚才的精液，再次进入了天使的体内。

“唔……”此时的太阳王躺在地上，双腿被折起，狼人的爪子按住他的双臂，下身的震动让他抬起了下巴，不由自主地扭动配合着、呻吟着。眼角余光扫过不远处的天使，发现他正在被恶魔以各种姿势玩弄身体，甚至连恶魔的尾巴都加入了，这让他不得不想起刚刚恶魔用尾巴玩弄他下身的时候，一股热流直冲脑门，跟着身体一阵紧绷，他居然射了——凯尔萨斯有些骇然，即使是格雷迈恩，也不会让他短期内就能射出来，对于身体被各种人玩弄，他最擅长的就是把对方弄射了，自己半天不射，持久性的得到高潮，而且他也不允许别人碰触自己的阴茎，免得被撸射了。刚才被伊利丹与阿尔萨斯同时干，才让他射出来，也是因为不仅是自己被干，还被阿尔萨斯偷偷撸了他的阴茎，迫使他没有守住，这次因为被干又看到天使被干，自己没有守住，这让他心里发虚，尤其是想到阿尔萨斯说通知了很多人干他，他就有些想离开狼人的身下，找个地方躲避一阵子。

“想要离开这里吗？”一个萝莉的声音响了起来，一个侏儒站在自己的面前，看着自己狼狈的样子。  
“你是谁？”凯尔萨斯压根就没有注意到，正在干自己的狼人停止了动作，而且还没有将眼前的侏儒赶走。  
“你不是想离开这里，不想被人按在身下吗？”侏儒诱惑着，“想想这里有多少个可以把你按在身下的人，你愿意吗？”  
“当然不愿意。”不管那个侏儒有什么想法，但是摆脱被狼人干射两次才是大事，他明明知道可能被骗，还是决定先跟着侏儒走了。

接过侏儒递过来的衣服，太阳王穿戴完毕，除了后穴有些粘腻，腰有些酸软，并没有什么大碍。

跟着侏儒来到了一个陌生的地方，那里人声嘈杂，似乎在举办什么决斗。凯尔萨斯用余光扫过人群，居然都是跟他发生过关系的，这让他有一种不好的预感，他想要离开这个热闹的场所，却被侏儒抢先一步封住了时间：“当年那么清纯的你，可是很多人的梦想……我叫克罗米，是一条掌控时间的青铜龙。”凯尔萨斯瞪大了眼睛，就什么也不知道了。

“我这是在哪里？”凯尔萨斯睁开了眼睛，陌生的环境让他有一丝不安。  
“你是被召唤到了时空枢纽。”一个侏儒站在了太阳王的面前，“要去我的房间里聊聊吗？”  
“谢谢。”凯尔萨斯感激地说，“对了，你看到伊利丹了吗？他是召唤我过来汇报情况的。”  
“一会儿你就能看到他了。”侏儒友善地回答。

侏儒的房间很干净，没有可爱的气息，却充满了各种漂亮的收集品。这让凯尔萨斯有些不太理解，后来想到了矮人与侏儒的关系，也就理解了。  
“要喝水吗？”侏儒端过一杯冰水，“这里的资源很丰富。”  
“谢谢。”凯尔萨斯接过水杯，抿了一口，觉得没有异样后才喝掉了整杯水。  
跟侏儒聊了会天，太阳王觉得浑身上下有些燥热：“这里的天气很炎热吗？”  
“说不好。”侏儒回答，看着一脸潮红的凯尔萨斯，“你是不是很热？”  
“有些。”凯尔萨斯的回答有些不好意思。  
“我去给你找找清爽的衣服，你这身盔甲看起来就很热。”侏儒打开了旁边的房门，不久就传来悉悉索索的声音，似乎是在找衣服。  
凯尔萨斯的脸色越来越红，他解开了披风丢在地上，又脱掉了手套，解开了肩甲和腿甲，甚至脱掉了靴子。即使是这样，也无法让体内的燥热平复下来，斜瞄了一眼旁边的房间，太阳王把胸甲也卸了，仅仅穿着了衬衣与束裤。  
“你怎么了？”抱着衣服出来的侏儒看到凯尔萨斯的眼睛赤红，赤裸着上半身，保守的平角裤撑起了一大块。  
“帮帮我，侏儒。”对于身体的变化，凯尔萨斯明白自己是被下了药物，他看着侏儒的眼神有些愤怒，却也知道自己必须想办法把药效发泄出去，既然侏儒想用这个办法，他也不介意将侏儒推了。  
“很难受吗？”侏儒靠近了一步，小心翼翼地说。  
“是啊。”太阳王一把将侏儒扯进了怀里，“敢对我下药，小侏儒！我会让你……”凯尔萨斯的话还没有说完，就被侏儒扔在了床上，矮小的身躯瞬间变大，将他压在了身下。  
“凯尔萨斯，你难道不知道我是克罗米吗？”侏儒清脆可爱的萝莉音瞬间变得低沉，“作为第一个品尝你身体的人，让我觉得更加兴奋了。”平角裤瞬间被撕开，弹出的阴茎挺立在那里，让太阳王的脸色变了。  
侏儒掏出了一个透明的小瓶，将里面的液体倒在手上，分开凯尔萨斯的双腿，就将手指挤了进去：“知道你会抗拒，所以我会延长时间，让你享受一下后面的乐趣。”

初次承欢的甬道窄小紧绷，却是不知道情趣，这让青铜龙有些皱眉，他不断地刺激着这具身体，让太阳王的神智恍惚，随着身体开发的越来越敏感，青铜龙才发现凯尔萨斯是个至宝，他已经跟上了青铜龙的节奏，稍微显得青涩的反应，还有那种欲迎还拒的模样，让青铜龙十分满意。  
对凯尔萨斯来说，却是十分的矛盾：一方面，从体内传来的陌生快感与药物激发的触感混合在一起，让他沉浸在青铜龙给予的快乐中；另一方面，他又十分的唾弃自己，被青铜龙压在身下欲求欲与，甚至主动敞开双腿，盘在上面，用身体蹭触。  
“唔……”饱涨的穴口不断滴落着透明的液体，让青铜龙的进出更加顺利，而不断被碾压的区域，又像淋了火焰的信焾，不断燃烧着他的神智，他的一只手揉搓着胸膛，一只手揉搓着挺立的阴茎。  
被翻转身体而不得不撅起屁股的太阳王，在青铜龙的耸动下，紧紧地抓住了床单，他已经被干得说不出话来，眼角也流出了泪水，但是青铜龙似乎是没有干够他，一直变换着各种姿势。  
等到青铜龙结束的时候，凯尔萨斯已经晕倒在床上，红肿的穴口抽抽搭搭地吐露了精液，浑身上下充满了雄性的气息。

变成小侏儒的青铜龙打开了房门，看到了伊利丹：“你就是第一名？”  
伊利丹点了点头：“这个精灵似乎跟我有些关系。”  
“在进入时空枢纽前，他勾引了你。”侏儒甜甜地笑了，“不过现在的凯尔萨斯是青涩而诱人的……完全不知道后面开发出来的乐趣。”  
伊利丹狐疑地歪着头，却被侏儒推了进去：“他现在急需要一个男人……让他发泄出来。”

凯尔萨斯明明记得侏儒进了旁边的房间，伊利丹的突然出现让他大吃一惊：“主人？唔……”随即捂住了胸口的太阳王后退一步，倒在了床上，闪烁着邪能光辉的眼睛凝望着恶魔猎手，又将目光移开，羞涩不已。  
伊利丹捏住了凯尔萨斯的下巴，强迫他看着自己，轻声说：“小凯尔，你这个样子……似乎有些不太好吧？”  
“……主人？”凯尔萨斯抬起头看着伊利丹，如同深潭的眼睛里充满了喜悦，“您是来解救我的吗？我被一个侏儒下了药，很难受……”  
“当然，我的副官。”伊利丹抓住了凯尔萨斯的一只手腕，将他带进了自己的怀里，凯尔萨斯有些慌乱地推拒着，“主人，我……”话音未落，就被吻住了双唇。  
手腕被固定在头顶，双腿被分开，凯尔萨斯震惊地盯着伊利丹，被封住的嘴唇发出呜咽的声音。  
穴口被粘腻的硬物缓缓撑开，太阳王的脸上浮现出痛苦的神色，被松开的嘴唇断断续续地蹦出：“伊利丹……伊利丹大人……您……您……您怎么……能……这么……对我……？”  
“小凯尔，我不是帮你解决药物的问题吗？”伊利丹舔了舔嘴唇，回想起凯尔萨斯与他初次见面后，为了算计永恒之井的能量，也是用这么无辜的表情勾引了自己，青涩的身体很让自己喜欢，所以即使知道他背叛，也没有打算对他做出惩罚……现在的凯尔萨斯跟那个时候完全不一样，青涩而生疏的技巧，正是他想要看到的。

身体的疼痛，让凯尔萨斯痛苦地喘息着，他觉得自己的身体像是被剖成了两半，被药物激得硬挺的阴茎也萎靡了下去。  
“主人……”凯尔萨斯哀求着，“请放过我……”  
“然后你好背叛我吗？”伊利丹继续抽动着，“小凯尔，刚才侏儒已经告诉我，你曾经做了什么，你以为我会放过你吗？”  
“主人……”太阳王挣扎起来，却被死死的压住。

伊利丹出来的时候，屋里一片死寂。  
“你到底……是怎么得罪伊利丹了？”青铜龙看了看床上晕过去的凯尔萨斯，再次将时间倒流。

“进去吧，阿尔萨斯。”克罗米微笑地说，“他中了药物，急需解决呢！”

“很久不见了，凯尔。”看着接近赤裸的太阳王，巫妖王的眼中闪过一丝玩味，“这么迫不及待地……想让人操你吗？”  
“休想！”尽管只穿着内裤，尽管内裤已经被高高顶起，在看到阿尔萨斯的刹那，凯尔萨斯就丢出了火焰。  
轻易驱散了火焰，阿尔萨斯一把抓住了凯尔萨斯的手腕，把他带进了怀里：“从来没有想到，你居然这么让人迫不及待……”  
咒语几乎脱口而出，却被封住了嘴唇……柔软的双唇带有魔法的味道，凯尔萨斯呆住了，他被阿尔萨斯箍在了怀中接吻，瞬间摧垮了他因为看到巫妖王迸出的仇恨所维持的理智，舌头怯怯地回应着阿尔萨斯的吻。  
感受到了回应，巫妖王开始揉捏着凯尔萨斯的屁股，顺势将他的内裤脱掉，探进了一根手指。窄小的入口紧紧地咬住他的手指，太阳王的眉头轻蹙，巫妖王不得不将手指撤出，开始撸动他的阴茎。粘腻的液体从阴茎里流淌出来，就着液体的润滑，阿尔萨斯的手指顺利地进出凯尔萨斯体内。  
原本推拒的双手搭在了巫妖王的肩头，凯尔萨斯将头靠在上面，闭上眼睛装作不知道下体传来的阵阵快感，紧紧抿住的嘴唇，偶尔会泄露出低低的呻吟。  
没有揭穿太阳王的鸵鸟姿态，巫妖王将自己的裤子褪去，抬起了凯尔萨斯的一条腿，将早已经坚硬的灼热缓缓地压了进去。  
穴口被撑开，凯尔萨斯不由自主地将指甲嵌入到巫妖王的肩头，粗重的喘息声落入了阿尔萨斯的耳中。  
阿尔萨斯无声地笑了，他低沉的声音落入了太阳王的耳朵里：“真是令人意想不到啊，凯尔，你的身体是这么的甜美……”  
“闭嘴！……唔……”才一张嘴就发出了呻吟，让凯尔萨斯意识到这是阿尔萨斯有意刺激他。  
“声音真是好，再多叫几声吧，凯尔。”巫妖王强硬地顶弄了几下，换来的却是凯尔萨斯咬住了他的肩头——幸好只是咬住了盔甲边缘。  
随着前列腺被刺激的快感越来越强烈，凯尔萨斯已经咬不住盔甲的边缘，而一直被他压抑的呻吟化为了高亢的叫声，这让阿尔萨斯更加兴奋起来，他将太阳王抱到了床上，让他的双腿盘在自己的腰间，直视着闭着双眼的凯尔萨斯，一种征服的快感随之而来——早知道当初就不要跟他拼命厮杀，像这样征服他就行了。

“哦，凯尔萨斯到底有什么魅力？”克罗米看到昏迷的太阳王，身上到处充满了印记，自言自语地问，“算了，下一个很快就会来了，希望不要让他失望。”

参加决斗的每个人都品尝到了凯尔萨斯的肉体，每个人都表示意犹未尽。他们看着青铜龙，似乎希望能够随时品尝。  
“不太可能啦。”青铜龙回答，“他已经有了数十次的体验，比之青涩的技巧，可能会更有意思。”

凯尔萨斯确实应验了这句话，他被强势拖到草丛里干的时候，每个人都体会到了什么是欲仙欲死，而且还是那种销魂到难以忘怀的地步——所以，比赛场上经常出现凯尔萨斯要么被队友护得紧紧的，要么被对方各种干。  
所以，你的选择呢？太阳王，你选择什么呢？  
“我只要那个粗长有技巧的……来干我，其他短小无力的，就不要凑热闹了。”凯尔萨斯在时空枢纽嘲讽喊着。


End file.
